


Receso

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Classroom Sex, F/F, Fem! JJ's name is Jeanne, Fem! Otabek's name is Aisha, Non-Penetrative Sex, fem slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Un minuto estaba escuchando un "me gustas", y al otro ya tenía la mano agarrada de la otra muchacha, guiándole hacia quién sabe dónde. Un salón vacío, alejado del salón asignado para sus clases.  Puerta cerrada. Se miraron entre sí y asintieron, luego el deseo se apoderó de ellas.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 4





	Receso

  
Fue decisión de dos. Aunque llamarlo "decisión" no era del todo correcto. No hubo palabras en ese breve intercambio de miradas luego de aquella confesión en el salón de clases. Ya se lo esperaba, sabía que le miraba con ansias desde hace rato, pero no se lo esperaba tan directo y menos de ella. Un minuto estaba escuchando un "me gustas", y al otro ya tenía la mano agarrada de la otra muchacha, guiándole hacia quién sabe dónde. Un salón vacío, alejado del salón asignado para sus clases. Puerta cerrada. Se miraron entre sí y asintieron, luego el deseo se apoderó de ellas.  
  
Aisha fue la del primer paso, al inclinarse y tomarla de los hombros, su boca con la contraria sin pensar, abriendo la boca, pidiendo más, que le dieron instantáneamente. Se fundieron en ese beso, los brazos buscando su nuca para acercar más su cabeza y profundizar más ese beso inexperto que mostraba hambre sin pena alguna. Jeanne se separó jadeando con la boca abierta, inhalando, exhalando dos segundos y ahora siendo ella quien besaba a su compañera, más suave, más cuidadosa. Aisha puso las manos en el uniforme de Jeanne, encima de sus pechos, colándose para acariciarle con las palmas abiertas, Jeanne reaccionó haciendo exactamente lo mismo con Aisha.  
  
— Aisha...Son grandes...  
— Las tuyas...Son bonitas...  
  
Jeanne sonrió ante el cumplido y Aisha no dudó en desabotonar la camisa del uniforme viendo su sostén, al que trazó con la mano suavemente, rozando la piel y mirándole a los ojos.  
  
— ¿Puedo?  
— S...Sí...Pero...Solo si me dejas hacer lo mismo  
— Está bien   
  
Aisha alcanzó la parte de atrás y deshizo el broche de aquel sostén, revelando los senos de la adolescente frente a ella.   
  
— Como dije, son muy bonitas   
— Gracias Aisha   
  
La kazaja guió las manos de la muchacha hacia su camisa blanca del uniforme y le hizo deshacer su sostén, sus senos dando un ligero rebote antes de caer desnudas frente a Jeanne.  
  
— ¡Ah! Aisha...  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
— Aún más grandes en persona  
Aisha rió.   
— Y solo para ti.   
  
Jeanne rió hasta cuando Aisha le tomó por las muñecas y guió sus manos hasta los pechos descubiertos, masajeándolos con sus manos.   
  


Aisha la dejó entretenerse y usó sus manos para acariciar a los contrarios, apretando un poco por un rato, y entonces agarró los pezones de la canadiense entre su índice y pulgar, pellizcándolos gentilmente y viendo a Jeanne abrir la boca para gemir.  
  
— Jeanne, suenas muy bien.  
— A-Aisha...¡Ah!  
  
Volvió a gritar cuando la kazaja se inclinó a tomar entre sus labios uno de aquellos pechos y succionarlo, dándole algunas lamidas para regresar al inicio y succionar otra vez. Su mano libre se dedicaba a acariciar el otro seno mientras escuchaba a la otra estudiante proferir sonidos tan indecentes y hermosos.  
  
Se separó de ella para sentarse encima de las caderas ajenas para coincidir sus senos con la contraria y moverlos al unísono.  
  
  
— T-tócame, Jeanne   
— Sí...   
  
Aisha agarró sus pechos con las manos y Jeanne hizo lo propio con los suyos, pronto frotándose entre sí, Jeanne gimiendo en voz baja y Aisha con leves jadeos acompañándola, su cadera subiendo y bajando sobre la falda corta de la otra muchacha, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y un visible sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se inclinó para besarla y recorrer con su boca todos los rincones inexplorados de la contraria, recibida con buena bienvenida, las manos de la canadiense recorriéndole las piernas bajo su falda.   
  
Al separarse, se miraron otra vez.  
  
— Aisha...tócame Aquí..   
  
Dijo ella señalando su parte íntima y Aisha se apartó para poder hacerlo. Quedaron ambas en el suelo sentadas de frente, Jeanne se llevó la mano a su panty , y Aisha hizo lo mismo.

  
— Está mojada Aisha...Por ti    
— La mía también...    
  
Intercambiaron sus manos de modo que Aisha acariciaba a Jeanne y Jeanne a Aisha. Sus palmas rozaban suave su punto sensible sobre la ropa que cada vez estaba más mojada, y en un momento Aisha jadeó más largo, deteniéndose un momento en la ropa de Jeanne mientras se recuperaba, y tras algunos segundos siguió frotándola, viendo su cara sonrojada, cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca para gemir más largo esta vez. 

— Eres hermosa Jeanne   
— Uh lo sé. Pero tú eres muy bonita también. 

— ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?   
— ¡Sí!

**Author's Note:**

> Mi último aporte de JJBek2020 para la week 5 de switch - genderbender.


End file.
